Dejarte ir
by Kanako Mei-chan
Summary: Ella sabia que este dia llegaria, él se iria de su lado, debia dejarlo ir. —¿Y si te olvidas de mi? —él rió divertido .—El hecho de que me case no va a afectar nuestra relación.


**Bueno, este es mi segundo fic de Fairy Tail, aunque es más bien un One-shot xD**

**Este One-shot esta basado en un drabble de **Leina-chan **de Soul Eater **"ABC de historias"**:D pero me gusto tanto que quise hacer algo asi como un remake, pero de FT.**

**espero qe este sea tan bueno como el suyo. **Leina-chan **eres lo maximo! cuando yo sea grande quiero ser como tú! jaja xDD**

**amo todas tus historias! :D**

* * *

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, sino al gran Hiro Mashima-sama! :D**

* * *

**.**

**Dejarte ir**

**.**

Lucy estaba inquieta, iba de aquí para allá.

Acomodo un mechón rubio que había caído de su elegante peinado y se asomo levemente por una rendija de la puerta de ese cuarto improvisado donde estaba ella y unas cuantas personas más. Desde ahí podía ver el gremio, el cual estaba arreglado de tal forma para... Una boda.

Vio como todos sus amigos, y muchas caras nuevas, estaban vestidos elegantemente para la ocasión.

Regreso la cabeza y miro su propio vestido color rojo. Puesto que no era su boda.

Era la de la persona que más amaba.

Lucy suspiro con tristeza, aunque eso no significaba que ya no lo volvería a ver, ya que le había prometido visitarla con frecuencia, pero aun así era doloroso, ese lugar en su casa, ese que habían compartido durante tantos años, ahora estaría solo.

Sus ojos se aguaron al ver a ese chico de tez bronceada y alborotado cabello rosa ir de un lado a otro arreglando su traje de novio. Ya no era de ella, Lucy recordó con nostalgia esos días en que ella era la mujer más importante en la vida del chico. Pero esos días quedaron atrás, ahora él tenía a alguien especial, y esa nueva chica seguro que tendría un lugar aún más grande que ella en el corazón de él.

Aunque ella sabia que este día llegaría tarde o temprano. El era así, impetuoso, alegre, temerario y decidido. Lo supo desde el primer día en que lo vio.

Pero no podía evitar que su corazón doliera.

Claro que no podía retenerlo con ella por siempre, algún día debía de dejarlo libre, y se sentía muy feliz por él al verlo tener la vida que ella siempre quiso para él.

Además, mejor chica no pudo encontrar. Seguro que seria muy feliz al lado de ella.

Al pensar todo eso, Lucy ya no pudo aguantarlo más y las lágrimas se escapaban entre sollozos.

—Oye ¿Que ocurre? —Preguntó el chico acercándose a ella y quitando con delicadeza las manos con las que ella ocultaba sus lagrimas inútilmente— ¿No estas feliz por mi?

—¡Si! ¡Por supuesto que estoy feliz! —exclamó entre sollozos y tratando de sonreír— E-Es solo que... ¿Y si te olvidas de mi?

—Claro que no —El chico sonrío ampliamente de manera divertida, como si dijera "todo esta bien" — Nunca podría olvidarte, el que yo me case no afecta en nada nuestra relación.

Lucy sintió su corazón calmarse, si él decía que no la olvidaría, ella confiaba en él.

Pero su corazón se volvió a estrujar y su voz se quebró.

—Pero te vas de luna de miel, ¿Qué haré sin ti por un mes completo? —Lucy comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

—Jaja, —rió abrazándola con ternura— Deja de llorar, no estas completamente sola, si ellas te escuchan decir eso seguro lloraran.

El tenía razón, Lucy respiro profundo y con cuidado de no estropear más su maquillaje, limpio sus lagrimas y ahora con una calida sonrisa volvió a abrazarlo.

—Oye, Lucy, ya deja al chico —un hombre de traje se aproximo a ellos y río divertido— ¿No te da vergüenza llorar tanto?

—¡Natsu! —Lo regaño algo ruborizada mientras se separaba del chico y limpiaba las lagrimas que le quedaban— ¿No te das cuenta que nuestro hijo se casa?

—Si ¡Y que orgulloso estoy de ti! —Natsu lo abrazó con alegría dándole unas palmadas en la espalda— Aunque nunca creí que el estúpido de Gray fuera a ser mi consuegro.

—¿A quien le dices estúpido, idiota? —El mencionado se acerco a ellos junto a una chica— No se como voy a poder aguantarte.

—Hola Juvia —Lucy saludo a su futura consuegra, la cual le sonrío a modo de saludo y se veía que también había estado llorado— Ahora seremos familia.

Ambas sonrieron, pero también pensaron en sus respectivos hijos, sus sonrisas se fueron haciendo pucheros hasta que las dos terminaron abrazadas llorando.

—¡Waaa! —lloraron a hablando a unísono— ¿¡Que voy a hacer ahora sin mi bebé!?

—Oye Ryuu —Dijo Gray refiriéndose al chico— Se que harás feliz a mi hija, pero si un día te atreves a hacerla llorar ¡Te juro que te castro!

—¡Oye! —intervino Natsu, saltando en defensa de su hijo— ¿Que estas tratando de decir de mi hijo? ¡Cabeza helada!

—¡No estoy hablando contigo cerebro de carbón! —le respondió, empezando así su típica pelea diaria, solo que ahora no era por ver quien era el más fuerte— ¡No sabes que es que tu hija se case!

—¡¿Quieres pelea chico exhibicionista?! —Lo reto el pelirosa— ¡Yo también tengo hijas diota! ¡Son Natsumi y Etsuko!

—¡Pero ellas aún no se casan! —Exclamó lanzando su camisa y su saco— ¡Ya veras como te doy tu merecido flamita!

—¡Basta! —los separo una Juvia muy enojada, antes que estos destruyeran, como de costumbre, todo el gremio— Juvia no va a permitir que arruinen el día especial de Ryuu-kun y Ameko-chan, así que quiero que tanto Natsu-san y Gray-sama ¡Se comporten!

La fiera advertencia de la chica dejo a ambos muy sorprendidos. Obligándolos a comportarse y a Gray a vestirse de nuevo.

—¡Gray, Natsu! —Entró de golpe una pequeña chica de cabellos azul claro alborotados— ¡La novia llamo! ¡Viene a dos cuadras!

—¿Tan rápido, Levy? ¡Rayos, y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo contigo! Juvia ve a sentarte tengo que alcanzar a Ameko en la puerta.

Gray salio como flecha al encuentro de su hija y Juvia junto los padrinos y demás fueron a tomar sus asientos.

—Mamá, Papá, ya es hora —el chico sonrío a sus padres y los abrazo— Me voy.

Lucy observo al chico irse, se parecía tanto a Natsu, tanto en físico como en su personalidad, al igual que sus otras dos hijas, de ella solo habían sacado un poco de su personalidad y su afición a la lectura, pero eran la viva imagen de su padre.

Se le aguaron los ojos y sollozo de nuevo.

—Vamos Lucy —Natsu la abrazo consolándola y sonriendo— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos casamos? También éramos muy jóvenes. Seguro que Ameko es tan buena esposa como tu lo has sido.

—Natsu... —sollozo recordando aquel día— Pero el día de nuestra boda tú y Gray destruyeron el gremio y no pudimos ir de luna de miel para pagar los daños.

—Ehh.. —Natsu rió nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza- Bueno, Démonos prisa, yo debo estar al lado de Ryyu, y su Mamá debe estar en primera fila, apoyándolo.

Lucy suspiro con nostalgia, Natsu tenía razón, en todos los años que llevaban casados, él si había madurado un poco. Debía dejar a su hijo hacer su propia familia, después de todo ya era un hombre hecho y derecho.

Seco sus lágrimas y se giro para ver a su esposo.

—Es verdad —Dijo con una sonrisa y sosteniendo el brazo de su esposo para entrar al salón del gremio para la boda— Debo apoyarlo, ya debo dejarlo ir.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Nombres:**

**Ryuu = Dragon**

**Natsumi = Bonito verano**

**Etsuko = Niña celestial**

**Ameko = Niña de lluvia**

**KANAKO: hey, hey! hola! como les va? :D**

**bueno, como ven, escogi los nombres tratando que tuvieran un significado relacionado a sus padres. Bueno, el de "Ryuu" ya lo habia visto antes en un fic, pero si Natsu tuviera un hijo, de seguro se llamaria así xDD**

**Entonces, espero qe les haya gustado, no olviden dejar un Review!**

**yo vivo de ellos, y si no me dejan uno, morire D:!**

**kanako, Fuera.**

**¡Paz!**


End file.
